


one condition

by supernormal



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: ?????it's literally so mild idk if it even counts but i'll tag it, Aftercare, Blowjobs, Come Swallowing, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Trans Male Asagiri Gen, Trans Male Character, feederism, gen is bratty as fuck at the beginning, please i can't stop thinking of kinky applications for cola, senku's sadistic side comes out just a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:40:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24097474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernormal/pseuds/supernormal
Summary: Gen convinces Senku to make him another bottle of cola, but at a very specific cost.Or, yet another fic using Gen’s affinity for cola as a segue into some kinky shit
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Comments: 11
Kudos: 88





	one condition

**Author's Note:**

> i got really carried away with this one. as per usual

Gen slumped over the back of his chair as he watched Senku shuffle around the lab. It seemed like his new hobby these days was hovering around him like a little cat.

”Senku-chan… How busy are you right now?”

He didn't bother to turn around when he replied. ”Not much… S’kinda been a slow day. Why, What do you want?”

Gen fidgeted in his seat, gazing at the floor. "If it's not too much, and if you have the time… Can I… Can you… can you make me another bottle of cola? Please?"

He scoffed. "What? No. I'm too busy."

"Aw! Please? I've been so good. I do so much labor for you!"

"No! Make it yourself."

"I don't know _ho-o-ow!_ " he whined.

"Tch! Stop complaining. I already gave you one."

“Pleeeease? It's so hot now and I’ve been craving it soooo bad,” he pleaded, giving him the sweetest look he could muster.

Senku finally looked bad at him, his eyebrows furrowed in annoyance. “I said no! I actually am too busy,” he snapped. “And stop looking at me with those eyes. You know damn well that shit doesn’t work on me.”

Gen pouted and stamped his feet.“You're so mean, Senku-chan!”

No answer. Senku shook his head, turned back around and continued working.

Around ten minutes of silence passed. Gen kept watching him, his head resting in his crossed arms on the back of the chair.

Senku turned around. Gen subconsciously straightened his posture when their eyes met. "Actually, Gen…" He smirked. "I think I changed my mind. I'll make you one more bottle. Sound good?"

He gasped. "Oh my god! Really? Senku-Chan! Thank you so much! I'm so happy!"

"I'll get around to it sometime this week. Just be patient."

"I'm so excited! Thank youuu!" He beamed. Senku chuckled at the endearing display.

“Don't worry about it.” He grinned somewhat deviously and went back to work.

Gen sighed and rested his head down again, dreamily watching Senku fiddling around with his equipment. He could tell that Senku was a bit excited as well by the newfound bounce in his step.

_He really is so nice._

***

"Mentalist. Come here. Got something for you."

Senku stood at the entrance of the lab, holding that coveted bottle of cola with the familiar hand drawn label around it. The large glass shone with condensation, a cool oasis in the seemingly endless summer afternoon.

Gen perked up and skipped over to meet him, taking refuge in the shade together with him.

"Yaaay! Thank you so much, Senku-chan! You're the best!"

He grinned and stuck his pinky in his ear. “No problem.”

Gen reached out to receive the chilled glass from his hand. But Senku… wouldn't let go.

"Um…" He laughed confusedly . "Can I…" He tugged at it more, but Senku wouldn't let go.

“Give it!” He pulled harder. Still no luck. He wouldn't budge. Senku kept his iron grip on the bottle. A massive smirk was spread across his face.

“Woah there,” he laughed. “A little greedy, are we now?”

“Senku-chan!” Gen cried. “What gives?” Getting desperate, he tugged at it one last time. “Give it to me! Didn't you say you’d make me this?”

"You can have it," he replied, "But only on one condition."

"Condition?"

"That I get to feed it to you."

Gen finally let go.

"Eh?"

Senku shut the door behind him, locking them in the room alone together.

His voice lowered. “You're gonna drink it on my own terms.”

“W-what?”

He stepped closer to him, closer until he was backed up against the wall. He leaned pinned him against it with his elbow, trapping him in place.

_Shit. He’s way taller than me._

“I said,” he gazed down at him possessively, “I’m gonna feed it to you.”

"Uhh—" he brought his sleeves up to cover his face in shyness.

“Psh. Backing out now?”

He frantically shook his head. “N-no way! I really want it.”

“‘Course you do.” He stepped back, releasing him. Gen’s knees felt so weak he almost fell to the floor but he managed to stay standing.

Senku sat down on a nearby bench, bottle in hand, and motioned for him to come over.

Gen started to sit in the spot next to him, but was blocked by Senku’s arm. “Nuh-uh. In my lap.” He spread his legs and leaned back, waiting expectantly.

Gen scowled and reluctantly sat down sideways on his lap. He knew Senku could see how red his face was now.

He gave him a satisfied smile and looped his arm around his back to support him.

“There we go. Good boy.”

Gen was too embarrassed to respond. He averted his eyes and crossed his arms.

Senku waggled the bottle of cola in his face.

“J-just give it to me already,” he stammered.

"In a bit. But you have to drink it all in one sitting. Can't have you carrying that around, ‘cause then everyone’ll know how much I spoil you."

“Fine,” he pouted.

Senku rubbed his hand up and down his back, going lower and lower with each pass.

“Oh, lemme see your neck.”

Senku began to undo the string holding his binder together, just far enough so that it exposed his prominent collarbones.

“Ha, you blush so much. Even your neck and chest are red right now.

Gen covered his face with his hands. “You’re so…”

“Aw, hey, don’t be mad. You know I'm doing this ‘cause you're so special to me, right?”

Gen shrugged. 

He pulled him closer. “Don't worry. I’ll go slow.”

Senku lifted his chin up with his finger.

"Hey. Look at me."

A chill went up Gen’s spine when his eyes once again met Senku's, his pupils blown with desire. his heart hammered in his chest.

Senku popped the cork off, letting it drop to the floor.

"You ready?"

He nodded shakily.

“Hands behind your back.”

Gen obeyed and crossed his arms behind him. Senku grabbed his wrists with one hand to keep them held together.

He lifted the bottle to his lips.

_"Drink."_

It wasn’t so bad at first. He tilted the bottle barely, just enough that he was able to swallow it normally as it flowed into his mouth.

“Taste good?”

He nodded. The taste of his favorite drink in his mouth again soothed his nerves from before and let him forget the embarrassment of sitting in Senku’s lap with his hands restrained behind his back.

He gulped more down as Senku gradually tilted the bottle lower. The cold, fizzy drink felt amazing as it went down his throat.

"Mmm!"

Gen forced his eyes open and stole a look back at Senku. He was preoccupied with admiring the way the dark liquid dribbled down his chin and the motion of his neck each time he swallowed another mouthful. He was breathing heavily, his face flushed himself.

“Yeah, t-that’s it, keep going, you're doing great,” he panted.

_“M-mm!”_

It didn’t stop flowing. The bottle was tilted at over a ninety degree angle now. Still over half to go.

“Keep going, you're doing great,” he reassured.

Gen noticed something poking his thighs from under him. “ _Oh god,_ ” he thought, _”He’s really getting hard from this.”_ He squirmed a bit to tease him and earned a strained grunt from his companion.

_“Amazing…”_

The bottle tilted further up and the sweet, syrupy liquid flowed faster down his throat, so fast he could barely keep up. His cheeks expanded with the liquid to help him keep up with the increasing pace.

_“Mnnn!”_

“You-You’re so close, just a little more…” Senku gasped, starting to lose it a bit himself.

Gen tilted his head back all the way as the bottle went upside-down, dumping the very last dregs down his throat which he dutifully swallowed.

After what had seemed like forever, Senku pulled the bottle away. Gen immediately buckled over to loudly gasp for breath. Senku released his wrists from his hold and soothingly rubbed his hand up and down his back again.

“Hey. Hey. Breathe. Just breathe.” He was one to talk, heavily panting from his arousal.

Gen heaved, desperate to catch his breath. His entire body was covered in sweat despite just swallowing all the cold liquid.

" _Hah_ … Oh my god… _hah_ …" He tried to wipe the cola dribbling down his chin with the back of his hand but Senku grabbed his wrist and dabbed his face off with a nearby cloth himself.

"Uh-uh-uh. Let me do it."

He did his best to keep still as he was wiped down, though a sticky residue from the honey was left on his skin.

"You did so good, you know?” he cooed.

He nodded, still too winded to speak coherently.

“Did you like it?”

Another embarrassed nod.

“Knew you would.”

Gen adjusted himself in his lap to directly straddle his hips, looping his arms around his shoulders. He not-so-secretly adored the undivided attention as Senku lovingly massaged his back. The raging hard-on pressed against him was a welcome bonus.

Senku’s eyes narrowed as he looked at him up and down. “Hey…”

“What…”

He grabbed him by the collar of his coat and pulled him close, closer than he had been in a long time.

He furrowed his brows and gazed deep into his eyes. “Kiss me. I want a taste,” he murmured.

_“Senku-chan?”_

“Not gonna repeat myself.”

Gen cast his eyes down bashfully. “I…”

“You don't need to say a thing.” He reached around to the back of his head to pull him right up to his face. They paused briefly before Senku went in, opening his mouth and kissing him deeply. Gen squeezed him tight and Senku pulled him close against his body by his narrow waist. He coaxed his mouth open with his tongue so he could probe the inside. Gen struggled to contain his moans as Senku licked deeply into his mouth, exchanging their saliva.

They pulled away, leaving a thin string of saliva connecting their tongues.

Senku raised an eyebrow. “It feels cold.”

He giggled. “I know.” He looked at the empty bottle resting on an adjacent counter. “So… am I out of debt?” He sweetly batted his eyelashes.

He smirked devilishly. ”Ku ku ku… Don't think that I'm done with that mouth of yours yet, mentalist.”

He gave him a puzzled look. “What now?”

“You know what’s coming next.”

He pushed him off his lap onto the floor.

“On your knees.”

He obeyed once again.

Senku expectantly undid his simple leather belt, allowing his tunic to open up and revealing the fundoshi he sported underneath. His hard cock created a sizable bulge that simply begged to be released.

Gen’s breathing quickened with excitement. This is all happening so fast.

“Oh…”

He hooked his fingers around the garment and slid it down, letting his cock spring up in Gen's face.

“Suck.”

Gen put his face between his thighs and took it in his hand. He breathed in the mixture of his sweat and musk. His mind felt cloudy. He tucked the white fringe of his hair behind his ear and stuck out his tongue, licking the shaft up to the tip. He hummed, admiring the taste as much as he did the cola he just drank. He closed his eyes and kissed the head before taking it into his mouth and sucking, earning a strained groan from his partner above him.

_“Fuck… That's so good.”_ He placed his hand on the back of his head to coax him to go further.

Gen took in more of his length, hollowing his cheeks around it as he sucked.

Senku tapped the top of his head to get his attention. “Hey. Let me see those eyes.”

Gen opened his eyes and looked up to meet his. Senku looked down at him lustfully, subtly smiling as he pet him.

Gen maintained eye contact as he bobbed his head up and down, jerking off the parts of his cock that escaped his lips.

_“God, I swear you're a fucking expert at this,”_ he breathed.

Noticing that he had been neglecting how wet he had gotten down there, Gen stuck his free hand down his pants to touch himself. He moaned loudly and shivered at the stimulation. _Already about to fucking cum._

Senku already noticed. “ _Ah…_ What's that? Are you fingering yourself down there?”

He nodded, cock still securely in his mouth.

Senku ran his fingers through his hair. “So naughty.”

Gen furrowed his brow and whined as he reluctantly removed his hand.

He patted his head. “Didn't tell you to stop.”

“Mm...” He pulled his pants down and arched his back as he shoved his index and middle fingers deep into his cunt.

_“Yeah…”_ Senku pushed his head down so that his nose got buried in his brown bush of pubic hair.

“Mmm!”

“Now keep sucking. Work that famous tongue of yours.”

Gen nearly choked when it suddenly went that deep so suddenly, but managed to keep going. Saliva dribbled down his chin as he enthusiastically serviced his cock, fingerfucking himself at the same time.

They continued like that, Senku whispering a stream of praise at Gen while he sucked him off. Gen moved his hand down to fondle his balls, making Senku shiver and groan louder.

Gen desparately fucked himself, soon inserting a third finger into his pussy. He tensed up but didn't stop moving his hand as he felt his impending climax sweep his body. He struggled to keep the cock in his mouth as he fucked himself to completion.

“Keep moaning like that, it feels so fucking good… Shit...” He leaned in and pushed Gen’s head down on his cock again. _“Sh-shit, I’m gonna…”_ He bucked his hips forward. “Don't stop. And d-don't you dare take your mouth off.”

Gen looked up at him, eyes wide.

_“Glck!”_

He harshly thrust his hips forward when the first shot of cum spurted deep into his throat. Gen squeezed his balls as he worked his mouth around the shaft, eager for more.

Senku growled as the rest of his balls emptied into his mouth. Gen jerked the base of his cock off again, happening to smear the juices from his pussy all over his dick and making them mix with his saliva.

He shuddered as the last drop of cum spilled into his mouth. Gen finally pulled his mouth off and looked up as he awaited his next orders.

“Oh my fucking god,” Senku panted, “You look amazing with your mouth full of my cum.” He tilted his chin upward. “Open. Let me see.”

Gen opened his mouth wide, revealing the thick white liquid that had just been released inside him.

Senku sighed, unspeakably pleased. _“Fuck… Where's that camera when you fucking need it,”_ he murmured.

He caressed the side of his face. “Close,” he commanded.

Gen obeyed.

“Now swallow. All of it.”

He complied, closing his eyes tight as he gulped down the entirety of his load. He leaned back on his hands, finally gasping for breath, too winded to respond just yet.

_“Wow,”_ he cooed, “You’re pretty damn good at this. I couldn't ask for more. You're so obedient.”

Gen took a deep breath. ”W-was that it?”

He smiled. “Sure… But stay here for a while with me. Let me clean you up.” He pulled up his underwear and brushed off his tunic. “You're a damn mess right now,” he commented, motioning at him.

He crouched down on the floor next to him, grabbed the rag from earlier and wiped the sweat and drool off his face.

"Are you okay? Do you need some water?"

He nodded.

"Alright." He picked up a bamboo water bottle from off the table and brought it up to his lips. "Don't worry," he chuckled, "You don't have to drink the whole thing this time."

Gen hastily drank the water; though it was a much less intense ordeal than the last time he drank something.

Senku affectionately brushed the white locks of hair sticking to Gen’s cheek out of the way for him. “We really did a lot. You must be tired.”

“Mm.”

“...And I know you'll have to pee really bad in a bit. Let me go with you when you do.” He put his hands on both his shoulders. “I want to collect your ammonia,” he muttered.

He grinned as he began to return to his usual playful self. “Whatever you say, Senku-chan.”

“Good.” He patted his head once more. He put the vessel away and sat cross-legged on the ground with him so that he wouldn’t be alone. He put his arm around his shoulder and pulled him close.

Gen smiled wide.

_Yeah. He really is so, so nice._

**Author's Note:**

> another kink that I have absolutely no interest in unless it's in extremely specific circumstances with sengen only
> 
> ok fragmented, one-word commands are just. so sexy. bye
> 
> Idk how big the bottle is exactly. I'm really small irl so drinking a whole ass bottle of anything in one sitting without a break would be really hard for me. lmao


End file.
